Godfather's Love
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: Sirius finds his love for his sweet godson on a motorbike ride through the peaceful night.


Godfather's Love

By Moony

All characters you recognize are the property of JKR all others are mine unless other wise said... yadayadayadaya...

I might also think about doing a full fanfiction also titled Godfather's Love. We'll see. –Moony

* * *

"He looks like you Prongs," Sirius said.

"I know, right?" James replied.

"No, in the fact his hair is just as messy and he has an ugly face like yours..." Sirius joked.

"Oh shut up!"

Lily shook her head and chuckled. Her husband and his best friend still sounded like the old gang.

"He's just such a perfect baby," Remus said.

"Of course he is. The son of James Potter is always perfect!"

"Sure..." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

The three gave a laugh. The little baby's bright green eyes flickered on his father's friends, and his head turned. He gave a gurgle and waved his arms.

"Hey little tyke. Don't worry, when you grow up, you can be Mini Prongs!" Sirius said, ruffling the baby's fuzzy head.

Sirius gave another laugh, "Mini Prongs..." he chuckled.

Baby Harry reached his arms out at Sirius, his eyes bright and his mouth in a silly baby grin.

"Siri pick!" Harry cried.

Sirius smiled, "James, does he want me to pick him up?"

"Of course he does. Go on."

Sirius bent over and lifted the cute boy into his arms. Harry grinned again and reached out to touch Sirius's face, then pulled at his shirt, laughing.

"You think I'm funny little guy?" Sirius said affectionately.

Harry just gave another silly grin.

He was so cute. Just like James, except for the green eyes. He never cried, and always smiled. Playful – and he wasn't afraid of strangers. Harry did have a more fond liking to Sirius though, and for some reason, always seemed to hate Peter the few times Peter came to the Potters' house.

"What say I take him on a ride on my motorbike?" Sirius asked, turning to Lily.

Lily pursed her lips.

"Don't worry my Lilykins. Sirius'll keep him safe," James said, "Go ahead. Harry'll like that, I think."

"Well it's just you and me little fella, without Mummy and Dada."

"Bye-bye?" Harry asked, looking confused and waving to Lily and James as they exited the door.

"Yes bye-bye. You and Siri will have fun," Sirius said softly.

"Siri fun!"

"That's right."

The night was beautiful with stars twinkling overhead. The street was quiet and crickets chirped. Sirius strapped Harry into the little seat on the back with care, then climbed on himself, and sped into the night sky.

An owl hooted.

'Who... who...'

"Who!" Harry gurgled.

The night air was good on his face.

"Did you know I'm your godfather Harry?" Sirius asked.

Harry replied, "Siri!"

"Did you know that I'll take care of you? We'll be the best of friends."

Harry seemed to nod.

_"Day has gone_

_Sun is down_

_Darkness has swallowed_

_For blue and yellow can never stay_

_Tonight them stars don't flicker_

_That moon don't shine_

_How can you see?_

_Lost in this world alone?_

_Take my hand_

_We'll walk together_

_To sunshine_

_I'll keep you safe_

_I'll keep you sound_

_You needn't fear those evils_

_Here you are_

_In my arms_

_I will shield you from darkness_

_I will shield you from evil_

_You needn't worry_

_Just rest your sweet little head_

_Until sunshine comes_

_Until blue and yellow comes_

_You'll be safe with me_

_Safe in _

_Godfather's love..."_

Sirius murmured the words to the song that he had heard long ago. He could not remember where, but someone had sung the song to him, and some times, he could pull the tune from memories back...

There was no noise, as Sirius slowed the motorbike. In the seat, Harry was sleeping peacefully as Sirius landed. Sirius lifted the boy from his seat and held him close. He had never had such a feeling before. So strong the love for this child, his best friend's kid. He wanted to protect him forever.

As the two stepped into the house, Sirius knew who he loved. He knew that he would be there, for Harry if James was gone. He vowed to do it.

"I love you Harry," he said to the night.

The stars twinkled and held his promise.

But he never knew, of what would happen in the next few years.

_"Godfather's love..."_


End file.
